Veneno
by Lesliec
Summary: No se podía decir que Itachi no estaba feliz con su vida, pero simplemente no podía vivir sin ese veneno exquisito que lo martirizaba, que lo consumía por dentro y le hacía desear más.
**Veneno**

No se podía decir que Itachi no estaba feliz con su vida, pero simplemente no podía vivir sin ese veneno exquisito, que lo martirizaba, que lo consumía por dentro y le hacía desear más.

* * *

 **Aviso:** Naruto, la serie, ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Gracias a todos los que me están leyendo, espero que les guste la historia, me salió del corazón, y en lo personal me gusta mucho. Que la disfruten.

* * *

El ser humano es sinónimo de inconformidad. Cuando tiene algo que ha ansiado durante mucho tiempo, o que le hace feliz, no pasa mucho hasta que anhela otra cosa; y siguiendo así en una espiral interminable y muchas veces peligrosa.

Itachi Uchiha veía en sí muchos de los signos de esta perenne inconformidad humana. A pesar de tener todo lo que un hombre podía desear, acaparaba más de lo que sus manos podían sostener, y se preguntaba, no sin sorna, cuando su aparentemente bien construido castillo de naipes se derrumbaría al más leve soplo del viento.

¿Qué más podía pedirle un hombre a la vida? Era exitoso en su trabajo, estaba casado con una hermosa mujer y esta estaba a punto de darle un hijo, un ser venido de su unión con ella, y aun así no estaba conforme con todo aquello. Desde hace seis meses vivía una doble vida, como un hombre normal y corriente que por las noches se transforma en un monstruo sin piedad.

Como todas las mañanas reconstruyó para sí una rutina practicada hasta la saciedad. A las seis de la mañana el reloj despertador sobre la mesita de noche sonó, indicándole que era hora de despertar, e Itachi dedicó unos largos minutos a desperezarse y a estudiar lo que había a su alrededor. Miró los incipientes rayos del sol salir por el horizonte desde la gran ventana de su habitación para luego depositar la vista en la mujer joven que, acurrucada a su lado, dormía apaciblemente.

Izumi era una mujer hermosa en verdad. Su largo cabello castaño flotaba a su alrededor como un lienzo de seda. Detrás de sus párpados, condecorados con largas pestañas, sus ojos eran negros, así como un lunar debajo de su ojo derecho, que le confería cierto aspecto llamativo. Su piel blanca brillaba tenuemente bajo los primeros albores del nuevo día. Vestía un largo camisón lila, que se abultaba en la zona del vientre, donde una nueva vida se estaba gestando.

Itachi posó la mirada largo rato sobre el vientre de embarazada de la mujer. Su primogénito yacía allí, creciendo cada día más; y el hombre esperaba con ansias los dos meses que faltaban de gestación para que su primer hijo viniera al mundo. Con delicadeza posó sus delgados dedos sobre el vientre de su mujer, dejando que se deslizaran por la superficie con lentitud. Se preguntaba si su bebé, con esa inocencia inteligente que caracteriza a los niños, sabría desde su improvisada habitación los secretos que ocultaba su padre y los tormentos que estos le ocasionaban.

Cuando se había casado con Izumi, un año y medio atrás, había estado seguro de que lo hacía por amor. Había organizado una gigantesca fiesta de matrimonio para ella; y sus padres, en especial su papá, le habían manifestado el orgullo que les inspiraba la unión. Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de si los sentimientos que había sentido por la mujer el día en que había unido su vida con ella seguían tan fuertes como aquel día. No era que no amara a Izumi, sino que, definitivamente, ya no era lo mismo.

Había escuchado que la sensación de que el amor disminuye era normal en los matrimonios. La rutina, el verse todos los días a la cara, dormir en el mismo lecho, compartir cada segundo de sus vidas, y algunas más, eran muchas de las causas de este llamado desamor, pero Itachi sabía dentro de sí que lo que limaba sus sentimientos por Izumi no era ninguna de estas razones.

Desde hace seis meses Itachi tenía el corazón dividido entre dos personas: su esposa, su hogar y su hijo nonato, y un ser que era para él como un veneno, uno mortífero y destructivo, pero también delicioso, que a pesar de lo mataba lentamente Itachi no podía dejar de beber.

Cuando había empezado su relación con esta persona lo había hecho de una manera cautelosa, asegurándose de poder salir de ella en cualquier momento, pero con el transcurrir del tiempo se había encontrado apresado en ella. Difícilmente podía contener sus sentimientos frente a esta persona; y aunque temía en cada encuentro delatarse, cuando sus labios tocaban aquella piel exquisita y sus manos se apoderaban de aquel cuerpo poco le importaba las consecuencias y todo lo que podía dañarse en su vida de saberse su oscuro secreto.

Pero aquella mañana, mientras veía el vientre dentro del cual su bebé crecía, tomó la decisión de terminar para siempre con aquella doble vida. Amaba a Izumi y a su hijo, y no quería seguirlos dañando. Por el bien de todo lo que amaba, por el bien de todo lo que quería concluiría con aquella relación tortuosa, dejaría de ingerir aquel veneno que lo quemaba por dentro.

Tomada su decisión, perdido en sus pensamientos, Itachi no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió los brazos de su compañera rodearle el cuello que Izumi había despertado. Sin impedírselo, dejó que la mujer buscara sus labios y compartió con ella un tierno, aunque escueto beso, que aun así dejó a la joven con las mejillas sonrosadas. Mientras se besaban, su mano había parado automáticamente en el vientre de la mujer, y la mano de Izumi se había unido a la suya, apretándola dulcemente.

— ¡Sólo dos meses! – exclamó la mujer alegremente.

Itachi sonrió con dulzura, pero su sonrisa era más una respuesta políticamente correcta que una realmente emocional. ¿Cuántas veces hasta entonces había escuchado a Izumi exclamar en voz alta los meses que los separaban de tener a su hijo en brazos, junto a ellos? Se sentía como si la mujer le afirmara con cada conteo que lo único que unía su matrimonio era el bebé.

— Debo ir a trabajar – dijo unos minutos después, separando los brazos de Izumi de su cuello. – Debo prepararme.

— Entonces te haré el desayuno – dijo la mujer, sonriente, levantándose de la cama.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, viendo a su esposa bajar del lecho y ponerse rápidamente una bata, del mismo color que su ropa de dormir, calzándose con unas pantuflas antes de salir de la habitación.

Momentos después Itachi hizo lo propio. Se dirigió al baño y nada más entrar se miró al espejo. El Uchiha era un hombre ciertamente bien parecido. Tenía facciones delicadas, pero que no perdían su masculinidad, una piel blanca y tersa, grandes ojos negros, acompañados de largas pestañas del mismo color. Su largo cabello le llegaba a los hombros. Era negro, liso, y estaba recogido, como siempre, en una coleta baja. Dos líneas oblicuas surcaban sus mejillas desde la altura de la nariz. Tenía un aspecto frío y serio, que era su mayor atractivo en el mundo, además de su belleza física.

A Itachi le gustaba su aspecto. No era que fuera una especie de Narciso, pero era consciente que su buen aspecto físico le había abierto muchas puertas en el mundo. No era solamente exitoso gracias a su inteligencia y perspicacia, que eran de envidia, sino también a lo que su ser tenía que ofrecerle a la sociedad. A la gente le gustaban las personas hermosas, y el Uchiha bien que encajaba en tal categoría.

Tras echar una mirada a su aspecto se alejó del espejo y se dirigió a la ducha. Una vez probada la temperatura del agua y ajustada a su gusto, se desvistió rápidamente y liberó su pelo de la cola que lo mantenía sujeto, dejando la liga, de color rojo, apoyada en el lavabo.

Su baño fue rápido. Cepillóse los dientes y se afeitó con cuidado. Tras asearse se vistió de manera mecánica. Una vez que terminó de anudarse la corbata, volvió a reanudar la coleta en su pelo, todavía mojado; y tras echarse una última mirada aprobadora en el espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación, agarró la chaqueta del traje que vestía, se calzó con sus pantuflas y salió del dormitorio.

Delante de la puerta, el olor a café recién hecho inundaba toda la lujosa residencia del joven matrimonio. Itachi puso su chaqueta sobre una de las sillas del comedor y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Izumi se afanaba con el desayuno. Una taza de humeante café lo esperaba en una de las encimeras.

— Un poco más y ya estará todo listo – le informó su esposa mientras sacaba de la tostadora dos rebanadas de pan crujientes.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa de desayuno que había allí mismo en la cocina, y mientras tomaba su café a pequeños sorbos se centró en estudiar los mensajes hasta entonces no vistos en su teléfono inteligente.

De repente una risilla burlona escapó de su boca, atrayendo la atención de su acompañante. Itachi se apresuró a ponerla en corriente:

— Sasuke que lo ayudemos con los preparativos de la fiesta del aniversario de nuestros padres, que Sakura y él se están volviendo locos con todo lo que hay que hacer.

Sasuke era el hermano menor de Itachi y Sakura era la pareja de este.

Izumi rió.

— Dile que les ayudaremos tan pronto como podamos.

— Ya se lo diré. A mi hermanito podría darle un ataque por tanto estrés.

La pareja se rió de la broma.

Unos minutos después Izumi había servido el desayuno, que consistía en huevos revueltos, tostadas y una mermelada casera, hecha por la mujer. Los dos desayunaron en silencio.

Itachi ayudó a limpiar luego de comer. Mientras se secaba las manos tras la labor de limpieza, se fijó en el reloj que pendía encima del arco que daba entrada a la cocina y apuntó que debía irse inmediatamente. Se puso su chaqueta, la abotonó con cuidado, acomodó sobre su muñeca izquierda un reloj costoso y se calzó con un par de brillantes zapatos negros de vestir.

Estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa cuando sintió un jalón en su chaqueta. Se trataba de Izumi, quien, con los ojos fijos en él, lo miraba con firmeza.

— Itachi… - murmuró; y unos segundos después concluyó: - Yo… Te amo.

Los ojos de Itachi se dilataron, y un dolor punzante en su corazón le hizo arrugar una de las cejas. Cualquiera de sus competidores se hubiera sorprendido al verlo bajar tan rápido la mirada.

No supo cuánto pasó. Habían sido minutos, pero bien hubieran podido ser horas, días, incluso meses. Al fin, con la boca seca y tratando de darle una seguridad a su mirada que realmente no sentía, dijo:

— Yo también te amo, Izumi.

Y tras plantar un delicado beso en los labios de la mujer, se fue raudo por la puerta, como quien no quiere voltear a ver su pasado por temor.

* * *

Itachi era el director de una importante compañía de seguros. A pesar de que su familia era poseedora de una extensa cadena de hoteles, y el Uchiha hubiera podido conformarse con dirigir cualquiera de estas, había preferido formarse su camino en el mundo de los negocios por sí mismo. Cinco años atrás, y con un pequeño suma de dinero ahorrado, había fundado los cimientos de lo que hoy en día era la aseguradora más famosa de Estados Unidos.

Como gerente de aquella cadena, así como de una más que estaba próxima a abrirse en la cosmopolita ciudad de Nueva York, estaba obligado a sumergirse en el papeleo, en las decisiones importantes y en los gastos y recortes necesarios. No era de sorprender, por ello, encontrarlo tras su gigante y exquisito escritorio de madera oscura, leyendo con cuidado uno de los tantos papeles que se acumulaban en una ordenada columna a su derecha.

Mientras revisaba las condiciones de un importante contrato con cierta compañía mundialmente conocida, escuchó unos leves golpes contra la puerta de su oficina, e Itachi dio permiso a quien fuera que estuviera tocando de entrar.

La oficina de Itachi era un receptáculo espacioso y lujoso, donde se acomodaban dos altas plantas en maceteros elaborados y decorados a mano, dos sillones negros de cuero, uno de dos plazas y otro de tres, una mesita de café, donde descansaban un gran número de revistas económicas ordenadas, y su escritorio. A sus espaldas un gran ventanal, que cubría toda la pared, dejaba al descubierto la ciudad, con sus altos rascacielos y los automóviles y las personas que le daban vida a aquella, que a esa distancia parecían hormiguitas laboriosas moviéndose sin cesar.

Itachi recostó la cabeza sobre su cómoda silla de trabajo, dejando el papel que estaba leyendo sobre el escritorio. Se sacó los lentes que le ayudaban a leer y cerró los ojos por un momento, mientras esperaba a que el recién llegado entrara y manifestara su presencia en su oficina.

Había tomado una muy mala decisión. De repente, y para su sorpresa, y cierta molestia, había notado el dedo de ese desconocido sobre su frente. Itachi estaba a punto de dirigir sus quejas contra el intruso cuando sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo.

Su visitante no era otro que el culpable de sus problemas. Con la mirada tiesa, observó al hombre frente a sí, y la mirada sarcástica, pero a la vez dulce, de Kurama Otsutsuki se clavó sobre él.

Kurama era un joven de unos veinte y pico años, alto, delgado, con la firme musculatura de alguien acostumbrado al ejercicio físico. Su cabello era corto, de puntas espigadas sobre el cráneo y de un color naranja encendido. Su tez era bronceada, dorada como si estuviera formada por polvo de oro. Kurama era ciertamente un joven bastante guapo, pero lo que más intrigaba y atraía de su ser eran sus ojos. Estos eran rojos, como la sangre misma, y le conferían un aspecto endemoniado, pero a la vez muy atractivo.

A Itachi le fascinaban sus ojos. ¿Cómo alguien en el mundo podía tener tan llamativo color de iris? Kurama ciertamente era una prueba que tal milagro existía. Siempre que los miraba directamente, el Uchiha se sentía cautivado por el aura maligna que estos emitían, y se perdía en ellos con placer.

Pero ese día había tomado una decisión y pensaba cumplirla. A pesar suyo, apartó la mirada con brusquedad del Otsutsuki y le dio un manotazo al dedo que descansaba sobre su frente.

Kurama se echó para atrás, como herido, pero Itachi no le dio importancia a las emociones del otro y le dijo con frialdad:

— ¿Qué quieres?

El otro simplemente depositó una carpeta sobre su escritorio. Contra su voluntad, Itachi siguió con mirada ávida el movimiento de aquella mano morena, y un irrefrenable deseo de agarrarla lo invadió, logrando controlarlo con esfuerzo.

— Son los informes sobre los gastos que está generando la nueva sucursal, que tanto deseo tenía de ver, señor Uchiha – dijo Kurama.

Cuando este había dicho "Uchiha", Itachi notó como arrastraba las letras de su apellido con parsimonia, como si intentara molestarle. Y si ese había sido realmente su deseo lo consiguió, pues el de los cabellos negros se alteró. Arrugando las cejas, expuso:

— Mientras estés en esta oficina me respetarás.

— Lamento si lo ofendí en algo, señor.

Itachi trató de detectar algún signo de sarcasmo en la respuesta del otro, pero no la encontró. A veces creía que Kurama era inmune al comportamiento humano estándar. Era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a la gente, como un lobo solitario que ha vivido durante mucho tiempo apartado de la sociedad. Sabía lo independiente que era, los pocos amigos que tenía en el trabajo, a pesar de la atención que llamaba entre sus compañeros, y de sus maneras bruscas y toscas, más de alguien a quien le falta educación que de una persona desdeñosa y burlona.

Lo que sí tenía Kurama, y lo hacía tan especial como sus ojos rojos, era una aura de inteligencia suprema. A Itachi le recordaba un zorro, un zorro muy astuto. A pesar de su corta edad, Kurama transmitía con su mirada astucia, y cuando ninguna emoción en particular lo afectaba tenía una sonrisa molesta, como de quien tiene todas las respuestas del mundo.

Se consideraba una persona inteligente, perspicaz, astuta, y así lo reconocían sus competidores en el negocio, pero cuando estaba con Kurama se sentía como un tonto, a pesar de ser mayor que el otro.

E Itachi no hacía mal en temerle a sus conocimientos, en apariencia infinitos. Kurama tenía su secreto guardado, hasta entonces, con él. Si el joven decidía abrir la boca y contaba lo de su relación, Itachi podía decirle adiós a su vida. Si tan sólo Kurama abría la boca… Por eso era mejor terminar con todo lo que los unía de una buena maldita vez.

— Kurama… yo… - se aclaró la garganta, tenía la boca seca. – Tenemos que hablar.

— Un sobresalto afectó al otro. ¿Era miedo lo que Itachi veía en su mirada?

— ¿Sobre qué? – murmuró Kurama.

— Siéntate – le ordenó.

El de los cabellos naranjas obedeció.

Itachi, práctico como era, fue directo al grano:

— Creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos. Es más, no lo creo, lo afirmo. Verás… Como sabes estoy casado, y mi esposa va a tener a nuestro primer hijo en apenas dos meses. Esto… lo que tenemos… ya no debe continuar.

La mirada de Kurama se petrificó, y por un momento Itachi temió que se desmayaría o que, peor, haría un escándalo. Pero en cuestión de segundos el Otsutsuki volvió en sí. Soltando un profundo suspiro, Kurama bajó la cabeza, en apariencia sin saber qué decir.

— Claro está que seguirás trabajando aquí – continuó Itachi. – Eres el mejor contador que tengo, y sería injusto dejarte sin empleo por nuestra – el Uchiha trató de elegir bien sus palabras – aventura. Y si quieres renunciar, te entiendo. Te haré una carta de recomendación y…

Pero Kurama se levantó de un golpe, inclinándose sobre él y poniendo con fuerza los puños en el escritorio de Itachi para apoyarse.

— ¿Es que ya no me deseas? – preguntó.

La pregunta lo atrapó inesperadamente. Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par y su boca se abrió ligeramente, como si le faltara el aire. ¿Que si no lo deseaba? ¡Si por Itachi fuera lo empujaría sobre su escritorio, arrancaría sus ropas y lo tomaría allí mismo! El fuego del deseo ardía dentro de su pecho con ardor. ¡Kurama era su razón, su excusa, para pecar, para adentrarse en el infierno, para envenenarse con él sin tomar en consideración las consecuencias!

— No sabes cuánto… - murmuró.

— ¡¿Y entonces?!

— ¡No puedo, Kurama! – gritó Itachi, fuera de sí. - ¡¿No entiendes de que no puedo?!

Kurama estaba a punto de replicar cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió inesperadamente, y por ella entró un hombre alto, de cabello negro corto y una sonrisa amistosa en los labios. Sus ojos negros pasaron de Itachi a Kurama como si el hombre estuviera viendo un partido de tenis muy interesante.

— Shisui… - murmuró Itachi.

Shisui era su socio, pero sobre todo su primo y mejor amigo.

— ¡Hola! – saludó el hombre. - ¿Interrumpo algo?

Kurama se apresuró a sonreír y a denegar con la cabeza.

— No – dijo. – Sólo vine para entregarle al señor Uchiha unos informes que me había solicitado, pero estoy por retirarme.

— Ciertamente – dijo Itachi.

Sonriente, Shisui se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Kurama, a quien le murmuró unas palabras antes de salir, que Itachi no pudo oír. Cuando el de los cabellos naranjas desapareció, el recién llegado le sonrió al dueño de aquella oficina y bromeó:

— Parece como si un tren te hubiera pasado por encima, primo. ¡Tienes una cara!

— Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo – respondió Itachi, tratando de sonreír.

— Bueno, ¡tengo la cura perfecta para el cansancio! – exclamó Shisui. – Vamos a comer. ¡Me muero de hambre!

— Shisui, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…

— Nada de excusas, ¡o Izumi me matará! – agregó su amigo, haciendo un fingido gesto de pavor.

Esta vez Itachi sí sonrió con sinceridad.

— Vamos, yo pago. Puedes pedir lo que quieras – dijo Shisui, haciendo un gesto para que le acompañara.

— Pues prepárate para perder todo lo que tienes, querido primo, te haré gastar hasta tu último centavo.

— ¡Eso ni tú te lo crees, Itachi!

* * *

Itachi nunca había sido una persona muy fiestera. La verdad era que le irritaba los lugares concurridos, donde se apiñaban un montón de personas a quienes su único deseo de congregarse en ese determinado lugar era empaparse con la fama de otros. El escenario donde se realizaba en esos momentos la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres tenía mucho de ello. Mentía si decía que todos los presentes allí estaban buscando sacar beneficios del conocido matrimonio formado entre Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, pero era tonto, y hasta casi estúpido, creer que todos los invitados a la reunión eran familiares o amigos de alguno de los dos.

Él mismo sufría la afluencia de estas, como las llamaba él, sanguijuelas del oro. ¿Qué le importaba a esa señora, que estaba seguro que jamás había visto en su vida, cuándo nacería su hijo? Ese grupo de hombres, ¿habían trabajado con él alguna vez para estar tan interesados en los pormenores de su empresa? Y esa joven pareja, ¿de verdad habían osado afirmar que lo conocían a él y a su esposa desde hace tiempo y de que sería genial que se volvieran a reunir alguna vez?

Parásitos, sanguijuelas, llámeseles como se les llamase, todos eran iguales: chupadores de la fama, hambrientos de la felicidad de aquellos que habían podido prosperar donde ellos no. Los aborrecía a todos.

Pero Itachi no sólo estaba sensible por encontrarse en aquella fiesta. Habían pasado dos semanas, dos largas semanas, desde que pusiera termino a su relación con Kurama y se sentía muerto por dentro.

Había pensado que Kurama le haría la vida imposible desde ese día, pero de los dos el Otsutsuki parecía haberse recuperado más rápido del rompimiento. No había gritado, ni pataleado, ni amenazado con decirle a Izumi sobre su aventura. Kurama no había hecho nada de eso, pero sí había continuado adelante. Días después de terminar con él Itachi lo había visto hablar animadamente con otro hombre y aquel simple intercambio de palabras lo había consumido en celos. ¿Por qué Kurama lo había olvidado tan rápido y en cambio él todavía sufría su ausencia?

Porque sí, Itachi no había superado su rompimiento con Kurama. A pesar de que se había dicho a sí mismo que era por su felicidad, por mantener en pie su matrimonio y la seguridad de su familia, Itachi no había podido seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera sucedido entre los dos.

Desde ese día hasta entonces el deseo que le inspiraba el otro lo carcomía por dentro. Normalmente frío y seguro de sí, se había vuelto irritable y malhumorado, como un drogadicto a quien la falta de su droga cambia de humor. Cada vez le era más difícil comportarse normalmente; y sospechaba que quienes lo conocían, incluso Izumi, se estaban dando cuenta de que algo malo le sucedía.

Se exigía control. ¿Acaso no era consciente de que si sus amoríos con Kurama salían a la luz podía dañar para siempre su matrimonio? Se estaba portando como un tonto, pero por más que se reprochara no podía apartar de su pensamiento la esencia de su amante. Necesitaba a Kurama con desesperación. Sentía como a cada segundo que pasaba lejos de él se volvía cada vez más loco.

Tratando de apartar de su mente los pensamientos que el de los cabellos naranjas le inspiraba, Itachi trató de mezclarse a la fiesta. Izumi, anclada a su brazo, como un marinero que por temor a ahogarse se amarra a su salvavidas, saludaba a todos con quienes se encontraban, los conociese o no. En momentos como aquellos Itachi agradecía mentalmente que su esposa fuera mucho más sociable que él. Izumi era encantadora cuando se trataba de tratar con los demás, y él, en cambio, fallaba mucho en ese aspecto.

No les costó mucho llegar hasta donde se encontraban sus familiares. Los padres de Izumi habían acudido a la reunión, e Itachi se había apresurado a saludar a sus suegros. Luego felicitó a sus padres, quienes celebraban aquella noche treinta años de casados.

— Tal vez un día Izumi y tú estén celebrando los mismos años de casados que nosotros – bromeó su padre.

— ¡Ya verás que sí! – coreó su madre.

Itachi sonrió, incomodo. Había veces en la vida que era mejor guardar silencio que hablar y meter la pata hasta el fondo.

La celebración se llevaba a cabo en el salón de fiestas de un lujoso hotel. Izumi y Sakura se habían encargado de organizarlo todo mientras que su hermano y él habían hecho lo único que podían hacer los hombres cuando las mujeres tomaban las riendas del asunto: poner el dinero. Por suerte su esposa tenía mucho más gusto que su cuñada, quien insistía en decorar utilizando el rosado como color temático principal. Izumi había ganado la contienda, y todo el salón estaba engalanado con mueblería de madera y muchas telas doradas. Todo brillaba allí como si cada objeto en el establecimiento estuviera bañado en oro.

Por todas partes se escuchaban los flashes de cámaras fotográficas, y más de una vez Itachi se había visto obligado a posar para alguna de las tomas. También había tenido la mala fortuna, según él, de ser atacado por una horda de sus supuestas fans, quienes emocionadas se habían lanzado sobre él e Izumi para pedirle al Uchiha un autógrafo.

— ¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando mi querido esposo es tan conocido y guapo! – se quejó Izumi con tono humorístico.

— Ya quisiera poder retirarme – respondió a esto Itachi mientras que la última mujer a quien había aceptado firmarle un autógrafo se retiraba emocionada.

— Estemos un rato más y nos vamos, ¿sí? Lo más seguro es que después de la cena la fiesta se apague y cuando eso pase nos podremos ir. ¡Yo misma te excusaré con tus padres!

Itachi le sonrió agradecido a su esposa, dándole un beso en la sien.

Pero Izumi se había equivocado. La fiesta no podía haber sido más bulliciosa. Después de la comida, que había sido hecha por los chef de un restaurante prestigioso que sus padres adoraban, habían puesto música y se había servido más champán de la que se debía. Alegres por la bebida y el jaleo, la gente se había quedado para celebrar, e Itachi se preguntaba no sin cansancio cuando terminaría todo aquello. Incluso se había visto obligado a bailar, una vez con su madre y otra con Izumi, pasándola muy mal bajo los flashes inacabables de los paparazis.

Cuando la noche entraba en su fin y la madrugada daba comienzo toda su familia, incluido él, estaban recluidos en su mesa personal. Cansada por sus siete meses de embarazo, Izumi estaba recostada sobre su hombro, mirando al horizonte con mirada agotada y un claro deseo no expresado de querer irse a dormir.

— Izumi parece cansada – apuntó Mikoto -, ¿por qué no la llevas a su habitación a descansar, Itachi? Creo que yo haré lo mismo.

— Te acompaño – dijo Fugaku.

— Nosotros también nos retiramos – dijo la madre de Izumi.

— ¿Qué harás tú, Sasuke?

— Nosotros nos quedaremos un poco más – respondió Sakura por él. – Si te parece, claro está.

Sasuke asintió por toda respuesta.

Así que sus padres, sus suegros y él, con Izumi cargada sobre sus brazos, se retiraron del salón de fiestas para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones, alquiladas en aquel mismo hotel. Montaron en el ascensor, y mientras este ascendía su esposa pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en forma casi posesiva y murmuraba frases inconexas a su oído, haciendo que su aliento cálido le produjera cosquillas.

Primero le tocó despedirse de sus padres y luego de sus suegros. Una vez llegado a su piso, Itachi sacó con cuidado la tarjeta electrónica, que daba paso a su habitación, de su bolsillo, procurando no despertar a su esposa. Sorteado el obstáculo, depositó suavemente a Izumi en la cama, para darse cuenta, sorprendido, que esta no tenía ningún deseo de soltarse de su cuello. La risilla de la mujer llegó a sus oídos, sorprendiéndolo, e Itachi se dio cuenta de que en ese momento de dormida no tenía nada.

— ¿Sabes que te amo? – susurró Izumi de repente.

Itachi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero repentinamente Izumi había cortado la poca distancia que lo separaba de él y se había apoderado de su boca. Aquel beso no se asemejaba en nada con los tiernos besos que se daban todas las mañanas. Había deseo, pasión en él. De manera inconsciente, Itachi se dejó arrastrar hasta el fuego y respondió a los coqueteos de su esposa con la misma lujuria. Quizá fuera por todo lo que la ausencia de Kurama en su vida le ocasionaba, el enorme deseo que sentía de volver a unirse a él y lo ardido que lo estaba dejando esta satisfacción inconclusa, pero el deseo de tomar a Izumi crecía cada vez más en su pecho. Tal vez si su mano no se hubiera deslizado hasta el vientre de la mujer, si no hubiera sentido la vida que allí se formaba, la hubiera hecho suya sin pensárselo dos veces.

— Izumi… - murmuró, tratando de detener a la mujer. – Izumi, basta…

Y como esta le viera con dolor, herida en lo más hondo de su feminismo por el rechazo del hombre al que amaba:

— Nuestro hijo…

Izumi entonces le dedicó una mirada llena de amor. Dejó que Itachi desprendiera el agarre que tenía sobre su cuello y se deslizó sobre la cama como una sirena que se recuesta en el lecho del mar, con su largo cabello castaño alrededor de ella como un abanico.

Pronto Itachi la vio dormir. Después de todo no había mentido al mostrarse cansada en la fiesta. Le sacó los altos zapatos de tacón que vestía y la cubrió con la frazada, depositando luego un beso sobre su frente.

Mientras Izumi se deslizaba en los brazos de Morfeo, Itachi desabotonó su chaqueta y caminó con parsimonia hasta el gran ventanal que había en la habitación. El cielo nocturno se extendía por el horizonte. Unas pocas personas caminaban por la calle a aquellas horas. A unas cuadras, un club nocturno tenía sus puertas abiertas y de él entraba y salía gente. Itachi sintió al mundo venírsele encima cuando vio que una de las personas que salía de allí no era otro que Kurama. Estaba acompañado.

Los celos, el dolor, el deseo no satisfecho se apoderaron de él. Itachi jamás se había sentido tan molesto como en ese momento. De repente tomó una decisión. De la caja de seguridad de la habitación sacó un arma, un arma que llevaba a todas partes. Estaba cargada. La guardó entre sus ropas y salió del dormitorio sin mirar atrás, dejando a Izumi allí, sola.

¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a matar? Y si era así, ¿a quién mataría? ¿A Kurama? ¿A su acompañante? Itachi no lo sabía, pero sí sabía de la rabia inmensa que sentía en su pecho. ¡Kurama era suyo! ¡Suyo y de nadie más! Había sido un tonto al querer apartarlo de su vida. En sus celos sentía que el otro había aprovechado tener sus alas libres para irse con el primero que le calentara la oreja. ¡Pero eso iba a acabar! ¡Itachi le enseñaría a él, y a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre su camino y el Otsutsuki, que Kurama era suyo!

Se deslizó como una sombra por el pasillo de su piso, se metió en el ascensor y pasó por las puertas del hotel con cuidado de no ser visto por ninguno de sus conocidos. A esas horas el lobby estaba vacío, así que no tuvo mayores problemas para escapar. Una vez fuera toda su energía se centró en alcanzar a Kurama y a su acompañante.

El club nocturno donde vislumbrara a Kurama estaba a unas cuatro cuadras de allí. Sin llamar la atención, como un transeúnte más, Itachi se dirigió hacia allá raudo. Al llegar no encontró ningún signo de los hombres a los que buscaba. Entró en el club, para alejarse de aquel antro segundos después como si hubiera visto al diablo ahí mismo. Kurama no estaba por los alrededores; y cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido vio, como en una visión, unos mechones de pelos naranjas que se asomaban por la esquina contraria.

Se acercó rápidamente hasta allí. La visión de Kurama le inyecto un impulso de adrenalina. Estaba a punto de correr hasta él cuando vio que el hombre que lo acompañaba sujetaba al joven del brazo, arrastrándolo seguramente a un lugar más oscuro y privado. Itachi los siguió de cerca, prometiéndose que tan pronto como se detuvieran le partiría la cabeza a ese maldito.

En efecto, el desconocido llevó a Kurama a un rincón apartado, entre una serie de hileras de edificios descoloridos. No se escuchaba allí ni el murmullo de los gatos, por lo que Itachi, a la corta distancia que estaba de la pareja, oyó claramente:

— Vamos, muchacho, relájate un poco.

Tal vez Kurama no estaba tan relajado como el otro quería, porque el Uchiha podía haber jurado escuchar forcejeos. Pero la impaciencia lo carcomía. No quería escuchar más. Sacando su pistola, se adentró en la oscuridad y dirigió el arma a quien estaba con su amante.

— Si sabes lo que te conviene, lárgate – dijo fríamente.

— ¡Itachi! – exclamó Kurama al reconocerle.

Itachi le dirigió una mirada fría, como diciéndole: "Luego me encargaré de ti". El hombre a quien le apuntaba se separó de Kurama, a quien tenía apretado entre la pared y su cuerpo, y le sonrió sarcástico. Se veía que le temía, sobre todo a su pistola, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por el recién llegado, estuviera armado o no.

— Oye, amigo, los dos podemos disfrutar de este bombón, sólo espera tu turno, yo llegué primero.

— ¡No vuelvo a repetirlo! ¡Aléjate o te mato!

— ¡Itachi! – exclamó Kurama por segunda vez.

¿Realmente iba a matar a aquel sujeto impertinente? ¿Realmente se iba a manchar las manos de sangre por un individuo tan despreciable? No lo creía. Apartó el arma lentamente, pero sólo fue una distracción para lanzarse sobre su competidor y noquearlo con un golpe bien dado. El hombre cayó al suelo, luciendo como si durmiera.

— ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?! – gritó Kurama. - ¡¿Explícame qué demonios te pasa?!

— ¡Eso mismo quisiera yo saber! – gritó a su vez Itachi, tras revisar el estado de su contendiente. - ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?!

— ¡¿A mí qué me pasa?! ¡¿A ti qué te pasa?! ¡Vienes aquí y noqueas a un hombre frente a mí, a alguien con quien pude haber tenido buen sexo…!

Kurama no terminó de hablar. En un segundo, Itachi había cruzado su cara con una reverenda cachetada, un golpe tan fuerte que se repitió en el eco de la noche por varios segundos. El más joven de los dos lo vio dolido, apoyando una de sus manos morenas sobre su roja mejilla.

— Maldito – murmuró Kurama minutos después. – Sí, ¡maldito! ¡Eres un maldito, Itachi Uchiha! ¡Después de que terminaste conmigo, de que dijiste que preferías a tu familia, que iba a estropear todo lo que habías construido…! ¡Me echaste de tu vida y pretendes…!

Por segunda vez Kurama fue interrumpido, pero en esta oportunidad no fue por una cachetada. Itachi había ocupado la posición del hombre que se había atrevido a tocar lo que era suyo, y arrinconando a Kurama, devoraba sus labios con loca pasión. El Otsutsuki no tardó en responder a sus besos.

— ¡Qué bien se sentía, por Dios! ¡Qué delicia! Itachi estaba dispuesto a caer una y otra vez en el pecado que representaba Kurama para él con tal de besar sus labios hasta el infinito, ingerir ese veneno mortal que manaba del cuerpo de su amante, disfrutar hasta la saciedad de las últimas horas de vida que le quedaban hasta que su alma se sintiera vacía y tuviera que volver a beber de él.

Cuando se separaron un fino hilo de saliva todavía los unía, como un puente entre sus bocas. Se miraron a los ojos sin decirse nada. Negro contra rojo, luchando por entenderse, por dominarse y por dejarse llevar por el otro.

Al final, Itachi murmuró con voz ronca:

— Eres mío, ¿entiendes? No quiero ver que nadie te toque, te mire, te bese. Eres mío y sólo yo puedo amarte. Y si, aún después de todo esto, no quieres entenderlo…

Una de sus manos se dirigió rauda al cierre del pantalón de Kurama, pero la mano de este lo detuvo en el acto.

— No…

Itachi lo miró sorprendido, dolido.

— ¿Qué?

— Aquí no – murmuró Kurama. – Podrían vernos. Vamos a mi casa, queda cerca.

En su apuro no había medido las consecuencias de sus actos. Si alguien pasaba por allí y lo reconocía, ¿qué horribles consecuencias se hubieran gestado en su vida? Cualquiera hubiera podido creer que en esos momentos no le importaba Izumi, que no le había importado su esposa cuando había salido raudo de la habitación de hotel que compartían en búsqueda de Kurama, pero eso no era cierto. Claro que había estado ciego minutos atrás, pero Izumi le importa, y mucho. Ella no podía enterarse de su secreto, y se daba cuenta de que la amaba tanto como ella a él, así como también a su hijo, que en dos meses llegaría al mundo.

¿Era egoísta querer lo mejor de los dos mundos en su vida? Por un lado era exitoso financieramente, estaba casado, era amado y a punto de ser padre. Por el otro tenía a Kurama, a quien deseaba cada vez más. Quería tener todo y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

— Oye – murmuró -, gracias.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kurama, sonriente.

— Por no interponerte en el camino de mi felicidad.

Kurama lo miró sin entender, pero luego sonrió con una sonrisa que Itachi jamás le había visto. Era de pura y suprema felicidad.

— No quiero ser el causante de que tu relación con tu esposa se rompa y tampoco que tu hijo crezca sin un padre. Además, tú los tienes a ellos siempre, los necesitas, son tu ancla. Y a mí, bueno, me puedes tener cuando quieras – agregó Kurama esto último con un dejo de coquetería.

Itachi sonrió, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

El Otsutsuki lo condujo hasta su casa, que quedaba a tres cuadras de allí. Itachi nunca había estado en la vivienda de su amante, y le sorprendió el toque ordenado, casi femenino que había allí.

— Una amiga viene a limpiar mi departamento de vez en cuando. Agrádesele a ella la feminidad – dijo Kurama a modo de explicación, como si leyera su pensamiento.

El dinero que ganaba el joven en su trabajo, que no era poco, estaba bien invertido allí. Itachi vio buenos muebles. Todo ahí estaba decorado exquisitamente y no sobraban los lujos.

Tras hacer un corto recorrido a la casa, Kurama abrió la puerta de su habitación, un dormitorio amplio, oscuro, donde predominaba el rojo y el negro. A tientas, Itachi lo vio sentarse en la cama, cruzando las piernas una sobre la otra y echando hacia atrás el torso, apoyándose en el colchón con sus dos manos puestas en este, en una pose muy sugerente.

— Bueno – murmuró Kurama, y sus ojos rojos brillaron en la oscura habitación -, ¿viniste a ver mi casa o a tener sexo conmigo?

Itachi sonrió, excitado. A veces agradecía tanto el lenguaje brusco de Kurama.

* * *

\- Dos meses después -

— ¡Pero mira qué lindo!

— ¡Es tan parecido a Itachi!

— ¡Pero también se parece a su madre!

— ¡Es todo un digno miembro de la familia Uchiha!

El pequeño recién nacido, llegado al mundo hace apenas un día, se removía inquieto en los brazos de su madre mientras que sus abuelos, tíos y demás familiares lo veían embobados, admirando al nuevo miembro de la familia. Los orgullosos padres, Izumi e Itachi, se veían y se sonreían, mientras que su primerizo se arremolinaba en el seno de esta, tratando de huir de la publicidad.

Unos minutos después la enfermera encargada de atender al matrimonio se acercó a la familia, informando que debía llevarse al bebé. Los familiares se hicieron a un lado con presteza mientras que Izumi entregaba de mala gana al niño, sintiendo que lo había tenido muy poco tiempo en sus brazos.

No se preocupe, señora Uchiha, pronto lo tendrá en sus brazos de nuevo – le dijo la enfermera, sonriente.

Esperaré pacientemente, entonces – respondió Izumi.

Tras un beso de ambos padres a su bebé, la enfermera se llevó al retoño, dejando a la familia a la espera de una nueva, y quizá, definitiva visita del recién llegado a la familia.

Itachi de repente se alejó, sintiendo su teléfono sonar dentro del bolsillo de su camisa. Lo había puesto en vibrador para no molestar, e hizo un gesto a Izumi de que regresaba en un momento, haciéndole entender que debía atender la llamada. Minutos después regresaba junto a su esposa. Le dijo al oído:

— Debo irme.

— ¿Ahora? – se quejó Izumi.

— Será rápido. Un cliente quiere reunirse conmigo. No me tardo, te lo prometo.

Izumi asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Itachi besó sus labios en un fugaz beso y le dijo:

— Te amo.

La muchacha sonrió todavía más.

— Yo también, Itachi, yo también te amo.

Tras un nuevo beso, el Uchiha se fue.

Después de surcar un camino lleno de apretones de manos y felicitaciones por el recién nacido, Itachi se subió a su lujoso automóvil y emprendió marcha a las concurridas calles de la ciudad. Condujo en silencio, sonriendo. Estaba tan feliz. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que ser padre resultaba tan gratificante? Y además a su felicidad se juntaba la llamada que había recibido a su teléfono. ¿Acaso podía ser más feliz?

Cuando llegó a destino, bifurcó por un callejón lateral al edificio que deseaba visitar y aparcó el vehículo en una zona sombreada, fuera de la vista. Tras apearse, sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de escape de la residencia vecinal. Subió las escaleras. Nueve pisos. Tras llegar a este, abrió la puerta de un apartamento que conocía muy bien y entró como si estuviera en su propia casa.

El olor a café recién hecho inundó sus fosas nasales. Llevado por el gratificante aroma se dirigió a la cocina, donde vio al objeto de sus deseos sacar una cafetera humeante de una de las hornallas.

De manera furtiva se acercó a su víctima y asió a este de la cintura, rodeándolo con sus brazos firmemente. Kurama volteó el rostro para permitirle besarlo e Itachi aceptó la invitación sin segundos pensamientos.

— Mmm… - saboreó Kurama. – Hoy estás muy feliz.

— Mi hijo acaba de nacer – le informó Itachi.

— ¿Un hermoso niño parecido a ti?

— Es un hermoso niño, ciertamente, y sí, se parece a mí bastante.

— ¡Entonces debe ser la cosa más guapa del mundo!

Itachi sonrió, besando a Kurama por segunda vez con pasión desbordante.

— Entonces – continuó Kurama, obligando a Itachi a separarse un poco de él para permitirle voltearse y así verle a la cara -, supongo que ya no nos veremos más.

El Uchiha arrugó sus negras cejas.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – dijo con seriedad.

— Pues, ya que tu esposa y tú tienen a su bebé aquí, en este mundo, tienes muchas cosas de la que ocuparte. Seguramente seré una carga para ti.

Itachi denegó con la cabeza.

— ¿Alguna vez has sido una carga para mí? Además – agregó con tono seductor -, ¿qué sería de mí sin ni deliciosa droga?

— Bueno – murmuró Kurama, en tono pícaro -, ya sabes que puedes tomar de mí lo que quieras. Sáciate de mí cuanto necesites.

E Itachi le sonrió, aceptando la invitación.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
